Untitled working on title
by Rya Starling
Summary: Dannys life is falling apart the world looks up to em as a hero his parents are getting divorced and the media is speaking out against himWho would have guessed he'd find comfort in the arms of the man he once his arch enemy and facing one he thought gone
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I don't own Danny Phantom,

WARNING YAOI IN THE HORIZON

SO IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, READ SOMETHING PLEASE AND THANK YOU

Danny sat in class while other students around him were whispering stuff about him

"I hear his dads already left" Paullina whispered.

"I heard his moms already got a lawyer" dash whispered.

"Yea well I heard there kicking Fenton out something about ghost hunters not being able to live with a half ghost" star whispered.

Lancer meanwhile was walking around collecting the essays on anger that was due today; he stopped in front of Danny.

"Mr. Fenton where is your essay?" Lancer asked.

"Oh uhh I have it in my backpack" Danny said and went to open his bag when the top popped open and revealed a happily tail wagging cujo with his essay in his mouth. "Cujo!!"

"Hound of Baskerville what is a ghost doing in yer backpack?" Lancer cried.

"That dog!!!" Valerie cried and hauled out her blaster as cujo ripped Danny's essay to bits.

"Awww I think he's kinda cute" Paullina said.

"He's still a ghost" Valerie growled and shot at cujo missing the ghost dog who jumped outta the bag and hit Danny's bag instead burning into tiny cinders. Valerie then continued to chase cujo around the classroom.

"Dude you ok?" Tucker asked as he looked at Danny, who didn't look well.

"No" Danny groaned.

"Anything we can do?" Sam asked.

"Yea kill me and let me float around for awhile as a full ghost in total silence" Danny groaned and slammed his face down onto the desk. "Can this day get any worst??"

"Sigh.. get yer dog under control!" Lancer cried.

"He's not my dog!" Danny said. "I can't get rid of the little guy, he follows me everywhere"

"Well I suggest you rid of him right now!!!"Lancer cried.

"Cujo" Danny said and dug into his pocket and hauled out his chew toy. "You want yer chew toy?"

The puppy yelped and leaped onto Danny's lap and started happily chewing on the chew toy. Danny sighed and held out his hand to Sam who handed him a Fenton thermos. Danny then opened it and sucked cujo inside and the light on the side turned red indicating the thermos was full.

"Mr. Fenton I realize yer a superhero and fighting ghosts is what you do but keep yer work out of school" Lancer snapped.

"It's kinda hard when the ghosts attack Danny all the time" Sam snapped.

Danny was in the cafeteria trying to eat whatever it is they were serving for lunch. The news was on the TV's which were set up at each corner of the cafeteria and he noticed a lot of people were crowded around the TV's. He walked over.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Yer not gonna like this" Dash said his arms folded.

"Our children aren't safe in our school" a women said, "they constantly are interrupted in class with ghost attacks and why may you ask are our children being attacked in school? Because of Danny Fenton!!"

"Now that's a bit harsh don't you think?" The anchor man asked who was conducting the interview.

"Danny Fenton or Phantom is a menice, he's causing more harm then good" She said. "He attracts ghosts to him, meaning wherever he is a ghost is sure to show up like he's purposely drawing them in!! This boy is obviously dangerous to be anywhere near the public and normal people!! Danny Fenton is half ghost, how do we know he won't suddenly decide to let his ghost side shine out and start attacking us!! He's been involved with incidents of very dangerous nature in the past, including holding a mayor hostage, robbery, not to mention all the reckless endangerment of the public and destruction to public property!! If you ask me the government should step in and keep a handle on this so called hero"

"What a load of crap Danny's a hero" Paullina said.

"Terrific this is just the kind of media attention I need" Danny groaned. "With my luck the guys in white are outside waiting for orders to put me in a giant test tube and run experiments and melt me into a pile of goo"

"Now wouldn't that impose upon his human rights?" The anchor man asked.

"Human rights?? Well he isn't exactly human now is he?" the women asked. "He's a halfa...half ghost, half human. Plus as I hear his family life isn't perfect ether, his parents are filing for divorce as we speak. His father Jack Fenton isn't taking too kindly to the fact his own sons half ghost and he gave that villainous good for nothing man Vlad Masters a second chance. No offence but I don't trust that man, he should be locked away in a ghost proof cell for the remainder of his so called human life!"

"Hey that's not fair" Danny snapped. "Vlad deserves a second chance, I mean doesn't everybody?"

"Well…" Tucker said.

"Danny the guy's evil to the bone, if you ask me you should lock em away in a thermos" Sam snapped.

"Does no one here think Vlad can actually change for the better?" Danny asked. "He's been keeping out of trouble, hell he even got himself a job and his own apartment. That reminds me I'm gonna have to find a place to live soon.."

"Why's that?" Dash asked.

"Moms going to live her sister until she finds a job somewhere else" Danny said, "And dad doesn't want anywhere near the house..I'm currently handing my thermos over to jazz so she can empty em out for me. That means I'm gonna have to get a job, which I have a to juggle with homework, and ghost fighting"

"Why not crash at my place?" Tucker asked. "Since we moved in Vlad's old mansion we got lots of room..and my parents love you"

"or my place" Sam chuckled. "Having my boyfriend in the house would defiantly piss my parents off and make me happy"

"Thanks a lot but actually iv been thinking of moving in with Vlad" Danny said. "I need to a keep an eye on em anyway and it'll give me a good chance to keep close tabs on em"

"Ahuh" Sam said.

"That actually might be a good idea" Tucker said. "Which I the mayor approve of"

"Hey that's it why not get a job with Tucker as his..i dunno bodyguard or something" Sam said. "It'd be easy since tucker doesn't have any enemies"

"Only those jerks at Windows who refused to fix my x-box when the red eye of death killed it" Tucker growled.

"Not me, that 4kids company is straight onto of my hit list" Sam snapped.

"You have a hit list?" Tucker asked.

"Yea it's about a mile long" Danny said rolling his eyes, "she wants to so away with anything cute, cuddly or happiness"

"and once I rid the world of teletubies, barney and bad kid cartoons I'm turning my sights on all those poor countries where people have little to nothing to eat" Sam snapped.

Tucker and Danny then started to walk away slowly from Sam as she started into one of yer protesting speeches.

"God..what am I gonna do?" Danny groaned.

"She's yer girlfriend dude" Tucker said.

"No I mean my life in general, it seems to be falling apart piece by piece" Danny said.

"Relax I'll see what I can do about all this negative media" Tucker said.

"Thanks a lot tuck" Danny said.

"Hey I am the mayor and yer best friend that's what I'm here for" Tucker said. "Just remember to vote for me next election"

Danny smiled, and after school he decided to drop by Vlad's apartment. The apartment was a low rent apartment, well kept but not the best of living conditions. Danny knocked on Vlad's door.

Hope you liked the first chapter, it would have been longer but believe me it would too long and ridiculously long chapters are things I like to avoid

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The door opened and Vlad's angry face came out.

"I told you I'm not buying anything!!!" Vlad cried and then looked down to see his sixteen year old arch enemy in the hall. "Oh it's you Daniel"

Vlad hesitatingly invited the boy inside, and Danny looked around the apartment. This was the first time he had seen Vlad's apartment, it had a small kitchen, which connected with the living room. The living room was simple it had a small TV, a coach and a coffee table in which Maddie the cat was laying on top of sleeping. A door lead to the bathroom to the right, and to the left was a door leading a bedroom he supposed and another door leading to ether another bedroom or a closet.

"What is it you want Daniel?" Vlad asked leaning back against the counter picking up his cup of coffee and taking a sip. "Oh by the way I heard yer big oaf of a father is leaving your mother"

"Shut it" Danny snapped, "I don't trust you, so I'm moving in here with you"

Vlad almost choked on his coffee.

"That's absurd!!" Vlad snapped. "I am a grown man who can take care of himself and I'm obviously not up to anything as I have no lab or equipment to build anything, nor can I exactly fly around causing mischief as everyone knows who I am!"

"I need a place to stay, plus I need to keep an eye on you so the arrangements are good" Danny said.

Vlad grounded his teeth; the boy was giving him orders now. He secretly wished he had his plasmius maximus so he could beat the living day lights out of the boy.

"Plus we'll have to get a bigger place…after I get a job" Dann groaned.

So it started, Danny moved in with Vlad as summer vacation rolled around, the media attention on him got worst as anti-ghost protestors constantly nagged him and Tucker to control the ghost situation and rid the town of Danny phantom. Danny started work at the nasty burger, much to his disapointment along side Vlad who also worked there. He worked there mostly all day, and then getting home Danny would automatically have a little something to eat and then go on his usual ghost patrol with Sam, tucker and Valerie.

After 2 months of living together, vlad noticed a few things about Danny he had not noticed before. The boy would often have very terrible nightmares which caused em to talk in his sleep and awake in a scream and cold sweats. Vlad didn't ask em about it, he knew even Danny probably had a few demons of his own to struggle with as everyone else did. That is he had nightmares whenever the boy slept, he was constantly tormented by ghost attacks mourning, noon and night.

His relationship with Sam wasn't going very well, as Sam was getting fed up with being hounded by camera's everywhere they went and being stalked by reporters and paparazzi trying to get a story out of her. Danny's father also was not talking to him, while Maddie would write Danny from her new job in New York, and send a bit of money every month. That money straight towards there rent, which was ridiculous and even with the two of there paychecks they couldn't afford anywhere else.

It was the end of the month that Vlad saw Danny barely sleeping, and barely eating anything. The boy looked like he was going to fall over at any moment, he looked pale and sickly. In fact he was pretty sure the boy was sick because he kept coughing and hacking.

The third day of this Vlad got sick of it.

"You have to see a doctor Daniel" Vlad said as he looked at the boy in his bed.

"I have the flu..it's nothing big" Danny said and started coughing.

"At least eat something..God knows if the world's hero dies I'm going to get the blame" Vlad groaned.

Danny also knew a few things also as he laid there sick as Vlad literally forced em to eat and take medicine. Vlad wasn't so bad after all even if he was kind of a pain in the ass. Yet Vlad did take care of him, which lead to another thing Danny knew. He was falling for the older man. As ridiculous as it sounded, perhaps it was because Danny's life was falling apart and Vlad was someone he knew he could cling to without fear of him hating him more then he already did.

Vlad also had a tendency to drink she got upset, not large amounts but various cheap wines he'd buy. It wasn't as if Danny liked wine, but every now and then he would slip a glass of wine off Vlad's bottle and down the thing within a minute.

As he got better Danny started looking in the want adds for a different job, he didn't know how much longer he could stand working at the nasty burger. Soon he found himself downing the rest of Vlads wine, Danny started to feel tipsy after his second glass. Where the hell did Vlad get that wine?

Vlad returned home from work, if he had to degrade himself to the level of the nasty burger employee and asking people it they fries with that he was gonna kill somebody. Not to mention he had a good mind to spend some of his pay check, pick up a girl and bring her home for one night. He hadn't been with a woman in over a year, not to mention he couldn't afford cigars ether. So no women and no cigars two of things he enjoyed without a doubt when he still had his money, mansion and god he missed all his packers stuff. Of course Vlad wasn't as picky as people thought, hell he'd settle for a night with a man just as well a women.

Ah he remembered how women use to literally drool over him as they saw him cross his path. He doubted Daniel had that problem; he spent more time over at that Goths house then at his own apartment. He remembered how it was for him as teenager, loaded with rampaging hormones and of course pimples. That part he didn't miss.

He had stopped and got a case of beer on the way home, even after a year people eyed em like they thought Vlad was gonna tear them apart at any second. He had already drunk one beer on the way up to the apartment and opening the door he placed the beer on the kitchen counter then closed the door.

He found the TV was on, tuned into music station and he walked over to turn the station. He couldn't stand some of the music the youth of today listened to it was nothing but racket. Then he looked to the coach and found Daniel laying there shirtless and one hand down his pants. Vlad instantly blushed, and noticed an empty bottle of wine on the coffee table.

"Daniel did you..." Vlad said turning away, "S..sorry.."

Daniel looked up, his hand was removed from his pants instantly and he looked at Vlad. Lad couldn't help but look down at the younger halfa. It was almost sinful how sexy Daniel looked at the moment. His hair was free from the ponytail he usually kept it in, and it spilled out all over his shoulders and his pale face was red obviously fro all that wine he had drunk. Daniels bare chest was completely exposed; the boy had built a nice firmed muscled body fighting ghosts and other various hero activities. Daniel's pants were unzipped and slid down slightly off his hips, exposing his black boxers.

"Yer drunk" Vlad said and tried to helped Daniel up, "come on I'll help yea to bed boy"

"Everybody ever..tell you..you..look really hot" Daniel said in a drunken voice.

Vlad blushed had the boy just called him hot? He shook his head but then Danny wrapped his hands around the older halfa's neck and undid his hair. His fingers began running through hair white hair and then Daniel starting kissing his lips. Vlad didn't know whether to push the boy away or help em back to is bedroom and continue this.

Daniel's hands started trailing down his back and he phased the shirt off Vlad exposing his uppder body.

"Daniel..now see here yer drunk and.." Vlad said and Danny started nibbling on his neck, he let out a moan suddenly god that felt so good. He hadn't had anyone nipple or even touch him since is embarrassing defeat.

Vlad pushed Daniel, away god this was wrong. Not to mention he was way too sober to consider sleeping or doing anything with his arch enemy. However Danny wasn't giving up because he grabbed Vlad's waist and hauled himself over to the older halfa. This time his mouth started kissing Vlad's chest.

Vlad felt himself getting hard and fast, so he looked over and saw a glass of wine left from the bottle. H grabbed it down it, he was starting to feel the effects after a few moments he was slightly glad he had put vodka in that wine.

Vlad was soon listening to Daniel moaning beneath him, begging him for more as he cried out his name with every thrust or touch. It was amazing how sexual Daniel was, or least when he was drunk. They did every possible position Vlad knew. They had started in the living room but moved to the hall, Vlad's bedroom floor and then finally Vlad's bed.

They slept the remainder of the day, and the rest of the night.

Danny awoke the next day, his head was killing him but he felt even worst because his ass was killing him. That's when he realized he could hear a heartbeat and the breathing of someone off his pillow, wait pillows didn't breathe. He looked up and saw Vlad lying beneath him, wait that was right. He had sobered enough last night to remember enough of him and Vlad's intense hot sex session to know it wasn't a dream.

Danny couldn't say he hadn't enjoyed last night, and he enjoyed laying there listening to Vlad's heartbeat and steady breathing. He sighed, what was gonna tell sam. God Sam another issue he had deal with, if Sam knew about this she would tear him apart.

Vlad opened his eyes and smirked at Danny. "Good Mourning" he smirked feeling the best he had ever felt in the last year or so.

"Mourning" Danny said blushing as Vlad reached over and messed up Danny's hair. "I guess..we should talk.."

"Yea" Danny said sitting up.

That's when Danny's cell phone rang; he looked for it and finally found his pants hanging halfway between the hall and the Vlad's door. He dug his cell from the pocket.

"Hello?" he asked and listened.

"Hello Daniel" a voice said on the other side.

I really tried my best not to write a full blown lemon to keep this fanfic to a teen rating. A Mature rating version of this fanfic will come out later.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
